


Красавица и Чудовище

by Bad_Billy



Series: Сказки для взрослых [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy
Summary: И Чудовище какое-то не то, и Красавица какая-то не та





	Красавица и Чудовище

Конец вольной холостяцкой жизни Баки наступил в тот момент, когда папенька, Его Величество Николас «Грозный Глаз» Фьюри, держа под руку супругу Наталью Алиановну, вызвал младшего непутевого сына на ковер. Что само по себе необычным не было. Поводы для разносов тот давал с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Но способный учуять надвигающиеся неприятности точнее разрабатываемых зятем сейсмографов Баки мгновенно понял, что малой кровью не отделается. А уж присутствие в кабинете главы семейства старшего брата, командора Полосатой Звезды Стива Старка-Роджерса, и вовсе тревожной сиреной сигнализировало, что дела Баки хуже некуда. 

— Я вызвал тебя, чадо мое, — торжественно начал папенька, трагично дергая единственным глазом, — чтобы сообщить пренеприятное известие. К нам едет посол Герцогства Гидрабургского Александр фон Пирс, дабы вручить верительные грамоты и просить твоей, не побоюсь этого слова, руки, — папенька посмотрел на левую руку Баки, закованную в броню из непробиваемой драконьей чешуи, и поморщился, — чтобы скрепить мирный договор брачными обетами. А поскольку родниться со столь сомнительными соседями у нас желания нет, посему повелеваю тебе…

— Любите вы туману напустить, душа моя, — нежно проворковала мачеха Баки, Наталья «Черная Вдовица» Алиановна, тряхнув рыжеволосым париком и блеснув зелеными глазищами. А затем командным, не допускающим возражений тоном обратилась к Баки: — Замуж тебе пора, отрок.

Без малого тридцатилетний «отрок» замуж хотел так же сильно, как еще раз встретиться с тем самым драконом, чешуя которого теперь красовалась на его левой руке. 

— А раз без дипломатического скандала отказать мы фон Пирсу не сможем, то выход остается один — нужно, чтобы к его прибытию ты уже был в законном браке, — с каменным лицом продолжил за мачеху старший брат. — И нет, очередной конюх не подойдет, — видя, как Баки открыл рот, сказал, как отрезал, Стив. — Супруг нужен такой, чтобы как скала, кремень… — для пущей наглядности он сжал пудовый кулак и погрозил им невидимому противнику.

«Дался им тот конюх, в самом деле», — расстроенно подумал Баки. Ну пофлиртовал раз-другой, дело-то молодое. Он ему и не нравился даже, так, из спортивного интереса глазки строил. Хотя, что греха таить, с личной жизнью у Баки складывалось то, что мачеха, будучи родом из далекой Российской Империи, называла «полный швах». Что именно означал этот «швах» Баки точно не знал, но догадывался, что ничего, достойного внимания. 

Связываться с шальным младшим сыном Его Величества Фьюри желающих не находилось, и Баки, даром что был принцем и ростом под два метра, с косой саженью в плечах и прочими атрибутами рыцарских стандартов, дальше случайных, по пьяной лавочке и украдкой полученных поцелуев не продвинулся. 

— И где ту скалу искать? — без энтузиазма откликнулся Баки, надеясь, что все же пронесет.

Не пронесло.

— Вот, — немедленно отозвался Стив, хлопнув внушительного вида манускриптом по столу. — Скала, красавец, все, как ты любишь. А главное, с таким мужем нам любой скандал не страшен.

Будущий муж был и правда красавец. Цвета, правда, зеленого, да и на лицо не сказать, что мил. Но ростом был явно повыше Баки, статью вышел будь здоров и демонстрировал явные признаки эксгибиционизма, на всех гравюрах являя себя в полуобнаженном виде. Баки посмотрел на гравюрки, сглотнул и почувствовал, как по телу пробежался огонек предвкушения. Такое да в его бы руки… Что именно руками делать в силу отсутствия практического опыта он не знал, но уверен был, что на месте разберется.

В самом низу манускрипта, сразу после длинного списка тех, кто уже пробовал добиться расположения красавца и едва унес ноги после полученных травм, красовался полный почтовый адрес, ссылка на гугл-карты и электронная почта для срочных уведомлений. Жених был с характером и в технологическом плане подкованным.

— А в чем подвох? — спросил Баки у всего, настороженно наблюдающего за ним семейства. Каждой клеточкой тела он чувствовал, что подвох должен быть. И чем дольше все присутствующие молчали, тем громче верещали тревожные звоночки в его голове.

Стив переглянулся с мачехой, вопросительно посмотрел на отца и мягко улыбнулся.

***

Через пару часов один из конюхов королевской конюшни седлал коня младшего принца и смотрел блестящими от слез глазами так, словно провожал принца на столетнюю войну. Хоть и был к этому времени счастливо женат на камеристке Натальи Алиановны.

«Что ж ты раньше так не смотрел», — зло подумал Баки. 

Полученная от брата вводная оптимизма не внушала. Жених был хорош, богат, влиятелен и силен. А также крайне разборчив в связях, в теории. На практике его разборчивость для всех заинтересованных лиц заканчивалась средними и тяжкими телесными. Чего ему не хватало, никто понять не мог. Но вернуться и испытать удачу снова не рискнул ни один.

В крайне унылом расположении духа Баки в сопровождении оруженосца Клинта Бартона через четверо суток добрался, наконец, до замка, испокон веков принадлежащего семейству де Беннеров, могущественному и таинственному клану не то ученых-алхимиков, не то просто богатых шарлатанов. Издали Шато де Беннер выглядел заброшенным, увитым ядовитым плющом концом всех надежд. 

Даже запущенным окружающий замок парк представлял собой великолепное исполнение замысла архитекторов и садовников. Парадная аллея, ровной линией растянувшаяся чуть ли не на полмили, окруженная высокими буками и партерами, несмотря на явную неухоженность, поражала великолепием. Но в каждой клумбе, каждом фонтане и беседке царили такое запустение, что и после первого взгляда было ясно — за изумительным парком давно никто не ухаживал: деревья и декоративные кустарники давно не знали садовых ножниц, покрытые прошлогодней, наполовину сгнившей листвой тропинки, ведущие в теннистые аллеи, — метлы. Весь парк словно застыл в вечном ожидании.

Спешившись у парадного подъезда — тайная надежда, что их встретят, не оправдалась, — Баки неуверенно оглянулся, поймал подбадривающий взгляд всегда веселого оруженосца, в несколько шагов взлетел на крыльцо и поднял руку к тяжелому, массивному гонгу, выполненному в виде головы неизвестного монстра. От прокатившегося звона Баки передернуло.

— Понеслось, — радостно прошептал Клинт за плечом. 

Чертов Бартон умел радоваться даже тогда, когда все не просто было плохо — ужасно.

С леденящим душу скрипом одна из дверей отворилась, и на пороге показался камердинер. Или паж. Или просто мимо проходящий служка с торчащими дыбом кудряшками, в замызганной рубашке и смешных, на пол лица, очках. 

— Свататься мы, — из-за плеча Баки тут же обозначился его оруженосец, не дав служке даже рта открыть. — Где тут ваш красавец? — улыбка Клинта, казалось, осветила весь огромный мрачный холл.

— У нас красавцев отродясь не бывало, — тут же отозвался кудрявый служка, но раскрыл дверь пошире и приглашающе повел рукой. — Мы, собственно, сами ждем. Чудовище зато есть, если интересуетесь. Так что добро пожаловать. А кто из вас, позвольте спросить, красавица? — спросил он, внимательно оглядев гостей.

Служка нервно пощелкал пальцами и с надеждой посмотрел на Баки карими глазами. А самому Баки вдруг захотелось наплевать на чудовище, родителя, всю королевскую семью, закинуть его на плечо и увезти подальше из полумертвого замка. 

— Я красавица, — хрипло пробасил Баки и откашлялся. — Не похож?

Ответить служка не успел.

— Не бывало так не бывало, — немедленно вклинился Клинт и решительно прошел внутрь. — Зато теперь есть! — Он горделиво выгнул грудь, но тут же с опаской посмотрел на единственного показавшегося обитателя замка. — А кто кроме тебя в замке живой?

— Так ч-чудовище же, — заикаясь ответил тот и снова посмотрел на насупившегося Баки. — Вы того? Замуж хотите?

— Да не особенно, — не задумываясь ответил Баки, окидывая взглядом покрытую пылью и паутиной лестницу прямо по курсу.

— Зато есть хотим, — следом отозвался Клинт. — До вас пока доберешься… Честное слово, и зачем было в такую глушь? — рассеянно произнес он, осторожно ступая мимо растерявшегося служки. 

— Традиции, — глубокомысленно ответил тот и вздохнул. — Предрассудки. Прошу за мной, господа.

***

После сытного обеда, приготовленного неизвестно кем и непонятно где, Баки в компании разомлевшего Клинта расположился в огромной гостиной, прямо перед огромным же камином. Что-то в поведении не то пажа, не то служки казалось настолько подозрительным, что Баки невольно передернул плечами. Слишком свободно тот вел себя, слишком расслабленно для того, кто живет заложником в замке чудовища. С чего он и Клинт решили, что тот заложник, они и сами бы ответить не смогли.

Служка представился Брюсом, смеялся, шутил и взахлеб рассказывал, куда и когда лучше отправиться гостям, чтобы насладиться красотами замка. Только про хозяина замка молчал, словно воды в рот набрав, отговорившись, что тот, дескать, радушный хозяин, предпочитающий компании уединение. После сытного ужина и кофе Брюс проводил неожиданных гостей в уже приготовленные им — кто и когда успел их подготовить? — покои. 

По истечении недели Баки и Клинт, как заправские туристы, обошли весь парк, посетили все достопримечательности замка, повидали все, что стоило увидать. Кроме того единственного, за кем, собственно, и явились.

Брюс на все вопросы тактично отмалчивался и смущенно улыбался. Каждый день он был рядом, придирчиво следя за комфортом гостей. А Баки смотрел на него, забывая про все наставления семьи и острую потребность в морганатическом браке. Брюс на каждый взгляд Баки загорался, как Полярная звезда на чистом ночном небосклоне, а потом, после откровенных, шепотом разговоров под полной луной, и вовсе целовал его, не давая и пикнуть. Обнимал, прижимаясь всем телом, словно не в силах отпустить. Сам Баки совсем не был против. Изо дня в день он смотрел на застенчивого служку, слушал истории про замок, чудовище и предыдущих претендентов на его руку, и думал, что к черту бы то чудовище, только бы не расставаться с кареглазым, худощавым Брюсом. Который, кем бы он ни был, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, оказался силен и телом и духом.

Пока Клинт, каждый день проводя то на охоте, то нанося визиты в соседние деревеньки, наслаждался выпавшим на его долю отпуском, Баки каждую ночь сверлил глазами потолок отведенных ему огромных покоев, и думал, что не так страшен черт, как его малюют. И что и ладно, война войной, а не отдаст он себя жертвенным ангцем на арену дипломатических переговоров. И тем более, не бросит того, кто смотрел на него, как на солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч.

Брюса хотелось все сильнее, время, отведенное Баки на то, чтобы выйти замуж, подходило к концу. Пора было решаться.

— Тебе хорошо здесь? — в одну из последних ночей спросил Баки, прижимая к себе смешного Брюса под расшитым жемчугом пологом роскошных, королевских покоев.

— Ну так, — лениво, с истомой после постельных утех протянул он, крепче обхватывая его руками. — А что?

— А то, что я за чудовищем здесь, а не за тобой, — в сердцах брякнул Баки. 

— Так бери, — тихо ответил Брюс, отстранившись. — Кто тебе мешает? — он старательно не смотрел на Баки, пытаясь незаметно выпутаться из осьминожьих обьятий и выскользнуть из-под одеяла.

— Не хочу, — прошептал Баки, притягивая свое очкастое, несуразное счастье поближе. — Никого не хочу, кроме тебя.

Он представил, какой ад разверзнется, как только он вернется с избранником домой. Как посмотрит Стив, ухмыльнется мачеха. Еще он представил, как будет смотреть вслед ему Брюс, если он ускачет без него. Баки посмотрел в его глаза, горящие таким огнем, какого вовек ему не сыскать, и тут же решил, что, несмотря на неотвратимые последствия, оно того стоит.

***

— Имей в виду, нас сожрут, — инструктировал Баки сидящего на узелке с вещами Брюса. — То есть меня сожрут, а тобой закусят. И будут правы, конечно, — он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на подозрительно спокойного жениха. — Но я нас отвоюю, честное слово, — снова пообещал Баки и поцеловал странно довольную свою половину, который даже не соизволил нервничать.

Баки решил, что после стольких — скольких именно он не знал — лет в замке чудовища, тому нервничать уже не с руки. Через минуту Клинт просунул голову в дверь и доложил, что лошади готовы. 

— Слушай, красавица, а ты уверен, что не хочешь увидеть чудовище? — вдруг спросил Брюс и улыбнулся, кокетливо прищурив глаза.

— Видел уже, — хмуро ответил Баки, пытаясь завязать вещмешок, который все никак не завязывался. 

— Уверен? — рассмеялся Брюс.

Баки выпрямился, бросив их пожитки, и обнял несуразность, в которую влюбился по самые по уши. 

— Да, — в его голосе не было даже намека на смех.

И Брюс вдруг посерьезнел тоже, посмотрел на левую его руку, нахмурился, и Баки тут же показалось, что тот слегка позеленел.

***

Дома Баки и его суженого встретили объятиями, радостными воплями и таким нагоняем от мачехи, что он не знал куда бы спрятаться от гнева Натальи Алиановны.

— Я не поняла, — посмотрев на крайне смущенного Брюса, настороженного Баки и донельзя довольного собой Клинта, произнесла Ее Величество. После чего разразилась такой бранью, что все окрестные конюхи срочно достали блокноты, чтобы законспектировать ее цветастую речь.

Папенька и брат Баки радостно обнимали его, поздравляя и с азартом строя планы на будущую военную кампанию. 

Визит Александра фон Пирса все-таки закончился скандалом. Потому что он требовал признать брак принца Баки с безродным служкой незаконным. Служка рассмеялся, посмотрел пристально на напыщенного гостя и в мгновение ока превратился в то самое чудовище, за которым Баки и отправляли. 

Чудовище оказалось большим, злобным и ревнивым настолько, что высокопоставленный гость сбежал с такой прытью, что собственная свита догнать его смогла только у границы королевства. 

Сам Баки даже не моргнул, держа лицо и и пряча свою растерянность. После, на проницательные взгляды семьи ему только и оставалось, что разводить руками и на манер мачехи делать бесстрастное лицо, с предвкушением ожидая, когда же они поймут, что все случилось так, как они и планировали. Баки свое чудовище завоевал, не вынимая меч из ножен. Ну, не совсем меч, и не из ножен. Но откуда ему было знать? 

Муж, вернувшийся в человеческое обличье, смеялся и целовал с таким пылом, что Баки даже забыл спросить, как его, мужа то есть, все-таки заиметь в супружескую постель в измененном, зеленом и возбуждающем сверх всякой меры виде. Угадав его намерение, Брюс пообещал, что Баки стоит только захотеть. Помолчав, он добавил, что хотеть стоит только в собственном доме, ибо папенька не одобрит, если они в порыве страсти разнесут отведенное им крыло замка. 

Баки прикинул, что именно услышит от мачехи, буде таковое случится, и клятвенно пообещал собственное родовое гнездо. Гнездо приходилось восстанавливать каждый год. 

Зато внешняя политика королевства не знала забот еще очень долго.


End file.
